Pound of Ground/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już sto dwudziestym szóstym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Halloween to przypadające w ostatnim dniu października święto, najczęściej obchodzone w krajach pierwszego świata, które wywołuje wokół siebie sporo dyskusji, zwłaszcza w naszym kraju miodem i cebulą płynącym. Wigilia Wszystkich Świętych ma swoich zwolenników, jeśli nie ludzi mających obsesję, którzy najchętniej chodziliby w karnawałowych strojach pełne siedem dni w tygodniu i 365 dni w roku, a także przeciwników, którzy doszukują się w niej gloryfikacji szatana czy innego diabelskiego nasienia. Jednakże można wyodrębnić także trzecią, neutralną grupę, stojącą na praktycznie żadnej stronie barykady, która ma w miejscu gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę wszystkie te gry, zabawy i przebieranki, a zamiast tego wolą na fotelu w kinie, bądź w swoim domowym zaciszu, strzelić sobie maraton z filmami bądź grami grozy. I jako iż przeddzień Wszystkich Świętych w głównej mierze dyktuje się wszelkiej maści maratonami, to i ja postanowiłem nie pozostawać obojętnym, i dostosować do niepisanej tradycji, recenzując nie jeden, ale aż dwa makabryczne gnioty. I nie będą to chłamy wygrzebane żywcem z zza kioskowej lady, lecz wyłuskane z platformy od walw, legendarne wyskrobki growo podobne. Tak więc, bez owijania w bawełnę, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Pound of Ground została upchnięta na cyfrowe półki witryny gabea newella 5 listopada 2010 roku za pośrednictwem rosyjskiej hurtowni niosącej przydomek Akella, która to przyłożyła swoje brudne łapska do wydania takich brylantów elektronicznej rozgrywki, jak znane z dwudziestego piątego odcinka District Wars polskiego wyrobu, opatrzone godłem Teraz Chujnia iwil rezj stans, morning of the dead, czy też trzeciej odsłony serii Postal, która z pomocą Trash Masters ru, wbiła ostatni gwóźdź do trumny tej marki. Z kolei producentami tej chały było pochodzące z Czeskiej Republiki tak zwane Centauri Prodak szyn, które ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, i to bez grama ironii, miało na swoim koncie parę naprawdę niczego sobie tytułów, jak chociażby, Guka Thee Mystery of Jamatris, Memento Mori 2, bądź Alternatiwa, które na meta krytyku oscylowały między sześćdziesięcioma trzema a sześćdziesięcioma sześcioma punktami. Co więcej, jeden z ich poprzednich wytworów, a dokładniej ten zatytułowany Iwil Days of Lakles John, którzy poprzedza wydarzenia z dzisiejszego kloca mamucich rozmiarów, figuruje na portalu nobi games, z notą 51 na 100. Co więc mogło pójść nie tak? Zanim odpowiemy sobie na to dość oczywiste pytanie, wpierw rzućmy okiem na to jak się sprawy mają na recenzenckich serwisach internetowych. Poza wbijającym szpilę artykułem na brytyjskiej wersji ign-a, autorstwa niejakiego Charlesa Onjeta, który zostaje zwieńczony tróją z plusem na dziesięć punktów, głównie ze względu na walory estetyczne, swoje trzy grosze postanowił również wtrącić zaprawiony w boju oraz jedyny i niepowtarzalny, puszkinowski Absolut Games. Tam z rąk redaktora Feliksa, produkcja czeskiego pochodzenia obrywa solidnymi dziesięcioma procentami. Jedno jest więc pewne, czeka nas nielicha feta. Po przeczekaniu filmu wprowadzającego, który jak na bubla klasy Żet przystało, został wykonany w całości na kolanie, przy użyciu Sony Vegasa i to zapewne w wersji próbnej, przed naszymi oczyma ukazuje się taka oto plansza tytułowa. Na pierwszym planie widnieją obsmarowane zieloną mazią nagrobki, z wygrawerowanymi napisami wyboru, które obracają się wraz z położeniem kursora, na jednym z dalszych przewijają się chmury przypominające barwą wynik gromkiego haftowania, oraz przelatują utytłane w mroku ptaszyska. Tu i ówdzie wzbijają się w powietrze żółte pyłki, a bliżej dolnej części ekranu, raz po raz wyskakują nam na facjatę żywe trupy, które wydostają się zza grobu na powierzchnie niczym krety z kopca, tylko po to by chwilę później z powrotem się do niego ześlizgnąć, a także inne paskudztwa, a nad wszystkim czuwa dumny jak paw, logotyp z tytułem odpalonej aplikacji. I o ile wszystko na pierwszy rzut oka boksera ze szklanym okiem, tuż po solidnym oklepaniu michy prezentuje się nie najgorzej, to wszystko zmienia się diametralnie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, i to w chwili wejścia do ustawień. Wtedy bowiem atakuje nas mało urodziwa żółć, która została potraktowana jeszcze sporą dawką miotacza ognia i wczorajszej kawy, oraz opcje, które mimo ogromu bledną jeśli chodzi o ich czytelność. Ale nie oceniajmy książki po okładce i przejdźmy dalej. Akcja tej lichoty, którą można o kant dupy potłuc, rozgrywa się w mieście zwanym Snake City w trakcie wybuchu apokalipsy zombi. Otóż pewnego feralnego dnia, pewien tajemniczy wybuch wywołany prawdopodobnie bombą atomową sprawia, że większość mieszkańców zamienia się w zombifikowane kreay głodne mózgownic, a niebo pokrywa zielona mgła, która z nieznanych nikomu przyczyn, prowokuje żywe trupy do wgryzania się w czaszki ocalałych. Do tego całego pierdolnik zostaje wrzucony Johny Meyer, była gruba ryba opływająca we wszystko, która tym razem już jako włóczęga, musi przywrócić ład i porządek na ulicach grodu węży. W trakcie swojej tułaczki, odkrywamy w raz z nim kolejne meandry fabuły, w tym w jaki sposób znaleźliśmy się na pogrążonej w epidemii miasteczku, bo oczywiście jak przystało na zakalec najwyższych lotów, wybawiciel zapada w amnezję, oraz kto tak naprawdę stoi za tym całym zamieszaniem. By jednak poziom chujozy nie słabnął scenarzyści postanowili gdzieniegdzie wsadzić trochę dowcipasów, które w założeniu miałyby rozluźnić atmosferę. Dlatego więc zamiast obiecanych trzech ponętnych panienek do uratowania na lotnisku, czeka na nas trio niedołężnych sobowtórów baby jagi, do którego dołącza chorujący na tarczycę pulpet. Obrazujący nam historię generał ma problemy z projektorem, a dokładniej osobnikiem nim kierującym. A podczas poszukiwania miejsca lądowania samolotu, twórcy wpychają nam na siłę do gardła nieśmieszny gag, powtarzając go trzykrotnie w trakcie kurwa ośmiu minut. Po przesłuchaniu tych dialogów czułem się tak wspaniale, że z radości zachciało mi się nakurwić salto, lądując brzuchem na litym betonie, na którym rozłożono kolczatkę i po którym popierdalają jadowite skorpiony i boa dusiciele. Ale kwestie fabularne to jedynie preludium znoi jakie przechodzimy z tym barachłem, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę rozgrywkę. Otóż w teorii miało to być to połączenie strzelanki z perspektywy trzeciej osoby, z lekkim sand boksowym zacięciem. Przejeżdżamy naszym czerwonym rumakiem z punktu a do b, przy okazji rozjeżdżając parę przypadkowych nieumarłych, z których wypada nieco grosza, zatrzymujemy się w miejscu docelowym by wybić w pień kolejne żywe trupy, po czym otrzymujemy kilkuminutowy filmowy przerywnik, który kończy się pojawieniem kolejnego punktu na mapie do którego musimy się udać. Owszem, czasem w ramach urozmaicenia, na naszych barkach spoczywa zadanie zdezintegrowania zbudowanego przez monstra generator, ale po zaszlachtowaniu kolejnych niedojd i wduszeniu odpowiedniego przycisku przed danym obiektem, powracamy do starego dobrego to co zwykle. Budzimy się bezbronni w zatęchłej dziurze na środku pustyni? Tłuczemy na śmierć parę wałęsających się truposzy po czym udajemy się naszym mustangiem do kolejnej lokacji. Nasz stary przyjaciel zostaje otoczony przez grupę nieproszonych gości? Wybijamy natrętów co do sztuki, po czym z piskiem opon spierdalamy do kolejnej miejscówki. Prawa część mostu zostaje przejęta przez uzbrojoną po zęby mafię, złożoną z karłowatych umarlaków trzymających w dłoniach miniaturowe tomsony? Wyślij ich do krainy wiecznych lotów i przejedź do kolejnej strefy. Taki geniusz, że rozpierdala czaszkę na kawałki. No i skoro już przywołałem motyw naszego wehikułu, który w opisie na Stimie służy jako jeden z mocniejszych argumentów przemawiających za odpaleniem tego blamażu, to warto napomknąć, że Magnum Opus z Mad Maksa to to nie jest. Gdyż model jazdy tego wraka przypomina raczej coś wyjętego z mezozoiku czy innej epoki kamienia łupanego. Skręcanie jest tak toporne i nieintuicyjne, że już łatwiej by było wykreślić okrąg mając cyrkiel wbity w dupę, i to ostrą stroną do środka. Opony są tak obsmarowane super glutem, że przyklejają się jak rzep psiego ogona do każdej możliwe przeszkody, bez względu na to jaka by ona nie była. A podczas hamowania pojazd zaczyna się telepać jak menel w delirze po spożyciu galonu trzepiącego gar bimbru. Prawdziwy zawód w tym wszystkim jednak stanowi system odpowiedzialny za wykrywanie kolizji, zwłaszcza podczas prób przejeżdżania niemców. Bowiem jak się okazuje, w pewnych kuriozalnych przypadkach, nawet gdy auto rozpędzi się do określonej prędkości, samo dotknięcie przez zmory karoserii nie prowokuje naszych denatów przywróconych do życia, do przewrócenia się i wprasowania się w powierzchnię. Zamiast tego nasze umiłowane żywe trupy, stojące oczywiście w pozycji pionowej, zostają przez nasze cztery kółka jedynie pchane. Istne chujstwo na resorach. Nasz Janek w swoim skromnym arsenale, zawiera takie narzędzia mordu jak między innymi, pałkę bejsbolową, wykonaną najpewniej z kruchego plastiku, która nie potrafi położyć naszych patałachów trupem po wielokrotnym przetrzepaniu ich łba, a przynajmniej przy późniejszym dobiciu. Pistolet na żołędzie którego nie powstydziłby się nawet Rumcajs, który w boju jest tak skuteczny, że równie dobrze mógł być naładowany sarnimi bobkami. Strzelbę prująca czerwonymi, jak zalany wrzątkiem nos spitego Eskimosa nabojami, którą to nasz dzielny mąż przeładowuje obracając w powietrzu. Oraz także ekologiczną kuszę z wbudowaną lunetą, mogącą zadawać bobu nie wypluwając grotu. Amunicję do posiadanych pukawek możemy odnowić w specjalnych dystrybutorach, w których za określoną ilość gotówki zebranej od gryzących już piach nieumarłych, możemy prócz magazynków nabyć także apteczki, przywracające nam pełną witalność. I wszystko by było git majonez, gdyby nie działanie dzierżonych przez naszego druha gnatów. Kusza, choć z miejsca zabiera trafioną ślamazarę na tamten świat, może pomieścić w sobie zaledwie 10 strzał. Dwururka mimo że zombiakom wykręca kark za pociągnięciem spustu, to w przypadku o wiele słabszych krasnali potrzebuje do tego wyczynu kilka pocisków więcej. A maczuga którą smagamy napotkane pokurcze ląduje w koszu po niecałej godzinie, czyli mniej więcej wtedy gdy otrzymujemy broń palną. No a skoro już o martwych inaczej mowa, wśród całego bestiariusza możemy wyodrębnić takie szkarady jak, zielonych Łysiaków z bokserskimi skłonnościami, prezentujących swoją klatę, albo jej brak, których ktoś ograbił z górnej i dolnej części garderoby, pozostawiając jedynie obsrane slipy. Tych zaopatrzonych już w flanelowe koszule, jakby dopiero co wyszli z lasu po ostrym rąbaniu. Równie zgniłych Kulfonów z wytrzeszczem, zakolami i żyłami na czole, których znakiem rozpoznawczym, prócz okazałego garbu, są brunatne rękawice i monumentalnej wręcz wielkości gumiaki. Liliputów w szelkach uzbrojonych w tasaki, gazrurki i deski zabite gwoździem. A także mikrusów magików, którzy to czarną magią, przywołują z martwych kolejne tabuny mięsa armatniego. Jednakże pierwsze skrzypce gra tutaj nie sam projekt tych guzdrał, a ich niebywale spektakularny ponad wszelką miarę poziom bystrości. Gdy nadto się oddalimy od ich pola widzenia, ci spierdalają z powrotem do swojego początkowego położenia. Kiedy nagle przypałęta się do nas większa zgraja, ta bez względu na wszystko będzie iść za nami jak po sznurku, oczywiście w idealnej linii prostej, blokując się jednocześnie na lampach i innych skrzynkach. A czasem gdy bliżej ustawimy się naszym wozem, będziemy świadkiem wpychania się na barierki czy innych kwiatków. Kupa śmiechu, z przewagą kupy. Jak mogliście zaobserwować albo też po części usłyszeć, oprawa audiowizualna do najbardziej dopieszczonych nie należy. Tekstury swoim wyglądem przypominają raczej sprasowany średniej klasy kebab, przepuszczony przez przestarzałą i błagającą o dobicie kserokopiarkę. Modele postaci wyglądają tak jakby były wycinane ze spuchniętych batatów przy pomocy tępego haka, przez nadpobudliwego orangutana. Kaniony i inne doliny prezentują się tak, jakby były wyrwane żywcem, jeśli nie z korzeniami z microsoftowego painta. Płynność animacji doprowadza powerpointa do wstydu, cienie to dwuwymiarowe bryły wycięte z grubej dykty, a patrząc na oświetlenie czułem się jakby ktoś owinął mi neurony drutem kolczastym. Warstwa muzyczna również jest niczego sobie, a mówiąc jest niczego sobie mam na myśli, mam na myśli, że jest równie nieludzko spierdona w chuj i jeszcze trochę. Odgłosy towarzyszące używaniu broni białej przypominają raczej rzucanie freesbie, rynsztunki brzmią jak trzaskanie drzwiami, aktorzy podkładający głos postaciom chlapią ozorem tak, jakby byli wzięci z łapanki z kolejki do toitoia, a wiele czynności, takich jak wykluwanie się poczwar, nie otrzymało nawet swojego przedziału odgłosów. Najjaśniejszym punktem tego fiaska jest natomiast muzyka, która w przeciągu pierwszych trzydziestu minut, pozwala chociaż na moment złagodzić ból, który zbiera się w katowanym gównem umyśle potencjalnego gracza. No i przyszła pora na kwestie techniczne, czyli ogólniej mówiąc stabilność. Z racji tego, że program hula na autorskim silniku twórców SPAL 3D, optymalizacja leży i kwiczy do takiego stopnia, że po każdym strzale czy uderzenie drągalem, gra zatrzymuje się na moment by obliczyć zadawane obrażenia. Raz w tracie godziny aplikacja zawiesiła mi się trzykrotnie ni z gruszy ni z Pietruchy, za każdym razem wypluwając coraz to odmienne komunikaty. Podczas jazdy naszym krążownikiem szos, na naszych oczach zniekształcają się zniesienia oraz dematerializują zombiaki. Czasem napotkamy na ragdola, kręcącego się jak kula do kręgli, bądź ześlizgującego się z równi pochyłej. A innym razem gdy powalimy oponenta akurat w momencie rozpoczęcia kat scenki, oprogramowanie nie wie co ze sobą zrobić, więc się ot tak zastyga. Dodajmy do tego jeszcze scenariusz, wysrany w całości na jednym posiedzeniu na tronie, rozgrywkę, od której chce się wyrywać płatki uszu obcęgami, bez inteligencję przeciwników, stronę audiowizualną oraz wiejącą na każdym kroku miałkość, i otrzymamy bezduszną kancerę nie wartą nawet zakichanego grosza. A co dopiero oceny większej niż jeden na dziesięć. Dalsza część odcinka Category:Transkrypty NGW (2015) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 10) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Horror)